Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a layout placement, and more particularly relates to a layout placement of a diode.
Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic devices, power consumption has increased accordingly. Taking the diode as an example: as power consumption increases, so does the driving current of the diode. However, the diode's driving current is proportional to the junction perimeter, so the area of the diode should be increased accordingly. Therefore, how to enlarge the effective junction perimeter of a diode by efficiently enlarging the area is a problem that urgently needs to be solved.